The instant invention is directed to an elongated tubular insert which is inserted into a bowling ball finger hole wherein said insert defines a finger hole which is more closely in size to that of the user's finger and which has the feature of permitting the user to provide more lift to the bowling ball when in actual use. The more lift that one puts on a bowling ball, the more hook one gets; the more hook one gets, the more pin action.
A novelty search was not conducted in this particular instance, however, the applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,312. This patent is directed to a resilient bowling ball insert with a segment thereof having increased wall thickness which serves to cushion the user's finger.
The applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 648,253 also is directed to an improved bowling ball insert, in some respects, similar to the insert described herein, and quite dissimilar in other respects. The insert described in application Ser. No. 648,253 requires that one maintain an inventory for both left and right-handed bowlers. The instant invention can be used by both right-handed and left-handed bowlers simply by reversing the insert when placing it in the ball finger hole, thereby requiring an inventory of only one type of bowling ball finger insert.